Digimon Adventure: The Reborn of Holiness
by NezumiHanHan
Summary: La prima de Sora, Vivian, escapa de Canadá hacia Japón para una nueva vida, pero sobre todo para encontrar a su amigo perdido; con la llegada de la chica llegarán nuevas aventuras, misterios y el desarrollo de una amistad más fuerte.


HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIS.

Yes, yes. Soy yo después de 10 millones de años luz. Les traigo una aventura (Es mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de cosas), por lo que espero que realmente les guste. Realmente esto se me ocurrió luego de verme todas las temporadas de Digimon y vi que había gran potencial con ciertos digimons y cosas, más a las películas animadas de DC Cómics y las temporadas de Young Justice, donde sus escenas de acción me encantan.

PD: Cada vez que suba un capítulo, estaré colocando una canción del día. Only para darle como mi _toque personal._

_**(G) I-DLE — LATATA**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo

* * *

_Manitoba, Canadá│2 de abril._

Terriermon saltó hacia el escritorio al lado de la chica, la cual tecleaba en la computadora. El pequeño Digimon verde se colocó con cuidado encima de la cabeza para ver mejor lo que su compañera hacía. Leyó lo que la chica escribía y pudo notar que era un correo electrónico hacia alguien. Con sus largar orejas tapó los ojos de la chica, a lo que ella rio por su acción, pero al instante quitó las largas orejas de su compañero digital y lo bajó de su cabeza. Terriermon se quedó quieto a su lado mirando. —¿A quién le escribes, Vi?

La chica castaña no le respondió al instante, revisó su correo y lo envió antes de recostarse en la silla para ver a su pequeño compañero. —Le escribía a un pequeño rival que tengo. —le comentó con una sonrisa, pero Terriermon no comprendió nada, a lo que ella se rio y lo levantó en el aire como si fuera un bebé para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho. —Terriermon, iremos a visitar a mi tía a Japón.

El pequeño digimon se zafó del abrazo de su compañera para saltar hacia el suelo y mirarla. —¿Japón?, —la chica asintió con una gran sonrisa, mientras el monstruo digital analizaba lo que la castaña le había dicho. —pero, ayer fuiste a Japón.

—¿Ayer? —cuestionó ella. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba en su silla nuevamente y cerraba los ojos recordando. Justamente ayer había ido al barrio japonés por un poco de comida japonesa con su compañero digital, que, por cierto, le había caído muy mal. —Terriermon, eso fue el barrio japonés. Pero a dónde iremos es a Japón, Japón.

El pequeño digimon analizó nuevamente lo que su compañera había dicho, pero justamente cuando iba a responderle, tocaron la puerta y automáticamente el digimon se dejó caer al suelo simulando ser un muñeco. La chica miró hacia el hombre que había abierto la puerta y le sonrió.

—Joven Vivian, la esperamos abajo para comer. —la chica le asintió con la cabeza, y justo cuando el hombre se dispuso a irse, vio al conejo verde tirado en el piso, le había estado pisando la oreja, tomó al conejo por la otra oreja con cuidado y miró a la chica. —Tiene mucho tiempo con este… peluche.

—Sí, y lo estás lastimando. —le respondió mientras tomaba a su compañero y le acariciaba la oreja que el hombre le había pisado. —Bajo ahora a comer, John, gracias por avisarme. —el hombre asintió y sin más, salió de la habitación para dejar a la chica sola. Vivian respiró de alivio y miró a su compañero digimon. —¿Estás bien? Lamento que te hayan pisado la oreja.

—Ay, a veces es no me gusta tener estas orejas tan grandes.

—A mí me gustan así. —la castaña dejó a su compañero encima del escritorio antes de salir de la habitación. —Te voy a traer algo de postre cuando termine de comer. —le sonrió y se fue de la habitación cerrando las puertas detrás de ella.

El pequeño digimon se quedó sentado por unos instantes antes de bajarse del escritorio e ir hacia la cama donde la chica tenía una maleta lista con su ropa y otra a medias. —Entonces… a Japón.

Ya abajo en el comedor, luego de bajar a comer y tener una pequeña plática con sus amigos mientras almorzaban, Vivian dejó su tazón en el fregadero después de haberse servido dos buenas raciones de estofado de cordero, era su platillo favorito por mucho, incluso podía cambiar una pizza por un estofado de cordero. En ese momento salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Jeannette entró para apartarla del fregadero.

Jeannette y John siempre habían sido buenos con ella, incluso los consideraba tan cercanos como unos tíos. Abrazó a la chica y luego le agradeció por la comida antes de irse a su habitación.

…  
…

Vivian sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera despierto en la casa, con cuidado sacó su maleta y la arrastró silenciosamente hasta la puerta de la casa para luego sacar la otra y más tarde su mochila y en manos a su compañero digital.

—¿Por qué estamos huyendo?

La chica se sobresaltó un poco y le hizo una señal de silencio al pequeño digimon para que no hablara tan fuerte. —No estamos huyendo… Uhm, solo vamos a irnos a Japón con mi tía, en cubierto.

—¿Tan tarde en la noche?

—Sí. —dejó a su compañero encima de la maleta para ver si todo estaba completo. Tomó el teléfono y llamó un taxi para que la recogiera. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para que no despertara a nadie y espero afuera el taxi que la iba a recoger, si no hubiese sido un país muy seguro, no hubiese salido de esa manera a esperar el transporte, aunque tenía a Terriermon a su lado y la protegería.

El taxi llegó y ella se montó con todas sus pertenencias, vio por última vez la casa y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

…  
…

* * *

_Odaiba, Japón│4 de abril.  
_

Toshiko se levantó a las cuatro de la madrugada para beber un vaso de agua, sintió un poco de frío de la madrugada y se dio cuenta que la ventana de la cocina se había quedado abierta, la cerró y cuando se dispuso a irse a su habitación, se paró en seco cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa ser tocada. Se quedó inmóvil y miró hacia la puerta principal por unos segundos antes de que esta volviera a sonar.

Caminó con calma para mirar por el ojo de la puerta, y al ver quién tocaba, abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta.

Si a Toshiko le hubiesen dicho que iba a tener a su sobrina parada en su puerta a las cuatro de la madrugada, tal vez no lo creería. Pero el hecho era que sí la tenía frente a ella a altas hora de la madrugada.

Mientras que Vivian veía a su tía con un semblante serio, la verdad era que no la recordaba tan seria, aunque la última vez que la vio tenía nueve años y ahora tenía trece, no recordaba mucho de ella.

—¿Saben que estás aquí?

—Sí. —respondió mirando a su tía con una sonrisa, pero Toshiko elevó una ceja, mostrando lo poco que le había creído. —Bueno, bueno… No, no saben.

Toshiko respiró profundo y restregó su cara contra sus manos mientras trataba de pensar claramente, porque la joven realmente la había atrapado con todo el sueño encima. —Tenemos que llamar allá.

—¿¡Qué!? No, tía… No quiero volver allá.

—No estoy diciendo que volverás, solo voy a decir que estás aquí para que no se preocupen. —comentó mientras colocaba el auricular en la oreja y marcaba el número de larga distancia en el teléfono.

La joven castaña se dejó caer en el sofá antes de suspirar, miró a Terriermon que se encontraba inmóvil aparentando ser un muñeco entre sus brazos. Miró a su tía, la cual ya se había comunicado con uno de los dos criados. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que lo que había hecho haya sido una buena idea. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las ventanas de la sala para ver el panorama, pero no había mucho que ver por el simple hecho de que era de madrugada y el sol no saldría al menos dentro de unas cuantas horas.

—¿Todo está bien, Vi? —cuestionó el pequeño monstruo verde en voz baja a su compañera.

—No lo sé, Terriermon.

—Vivian. —Toshiko llamó y al instante Terriermon volvió a aparentar ser un muñeco antes de que su compañera se volteara hacia su tía. —Ya hablé con Jeannette, me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por ti y que se asustaron cuando no vieron tu ropa en la habitación. —la mujer se sentó en el sofá mientras se abrigaba en un intento de calmar el frío que sentía. Toshiko pudo notar la decepción en el rostro de la chica, suspiró y puso un semblante autoritario. —No vas a volver, les dije que te quedarías un tiempo aquí, que necesitabas un ambiente diferente. Veré como te inscribo en la que era la escuela de Sora. —se levantó del sofá para estirarse un poco. —Puedes dejar tus maletas ahí, mañana recogemos y ordenamos todo.

Justo cuando Toshiko se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación, Vivian soltó a Terriermon y corrió para abrazar a su tía. —Gracias, de verdad. —se sinceró, dándole ganas de llorar, más se resistió a hacerlo.

Toshiko en cambió sonrió dulcemente, y con la misma ternura de una madre, acarició la cabeza de su sobrina—De nada, ahora vamos a dormir, me tomaste con todo el sueño de la madrugada.

Solo cuando su tía entró a su habitación, Vivian se volteó y se dio cuenta que Terriermon estaba en el piso. —Lo siento.

—Ay, ahora sí me di. —la castaña levantó a su compañero y este rodeo el cuello de la chica cariñosamente con sus largas orejas.

—A dormir.

…  
…

_Odaiba, Japón│9 de abril._

—Oh, no, de ninguna manera. Odio esto.

Sora, que en ese momento estaba organizando su bulto escolar, miró a su prima con el uniforme de la escuela a donde iría, recordaba cuando usó ese mismo uniforme color verde, y ahora le tocaba a su prima.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Odio este uniforme, no tenía que usarlo en Canadá.

—Pero esto es Japón, verás que te acostumbras. —finalizó y salió de su habitación.

Había pasado cinco días desde que Vivian había llegado a Japón y realmente verse con ese uniforme no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se miró en el espejo que estaba al lado del escritorio de la pelirroja y se volteó para ver cómo le quedaba la falda. —Espero realmente no acostumbrarme a esto.

—Vi… —la castaña miró al pequeño digimon que la había nombrado, el cual abrazaba sus largas orejas ocultando casi todo su cuerpo mientras miraba hacia el piso. —¿Me vas a dejar? —susurró con cierta pena.

La chica frunció levemente el ceño y se cercioró de que nadie estuviese viendo. —No puedo llevarte, quisiera, pero no.

—Por favor, no me quiero quedar aquí. No es fácil aparentar que soy un muñeco y más cuando ella está en casa.

Dos días atrás, mientras Vivian y Sora estaban comprando cosas para la escuela, Toshiko había estado haciendo una limpieza a toda la casa y había durado mucho tiempo limpiando la habitación de Sora.

—Por favor, prometo portarme bien. Llévame, por favor.

Vivian pareció pensarlo antes de sonreír y tomar a su amigo entre sus brazos. —Tienes que portarte bien. —el pequeño digimon asintió y eso fue más que suficiente para hacerla sonreír. Ella tomó a su compañero digital y con un par de empujones, logró entrarlo en su mochila.

Desayunaron en calma y silencio. Sora fue la primera en terminar, agradeciendo a su madre por la comida, luego Vivian terminó y solo colocó el plato en el fregadero y se fue a cepillar. Ya después Sora la esperaba en la puerta, colocándose los zapatos para irse.

Fue justamente cuando Vivian se colocó los zapatos, que su tía se le acercó.

—Nos vemos en la tarde.

—Ten un buen día. —secó sus manos en el delantal y cuando Sora salió del departamento, suspiró. —Vivian, aquí acostumbramos a que cuando acabamos de comer, dar gracias por la comida.

La castaña la miró un tanto perpleja antes de sonreírle y asentir. —Gracias por la comida. Nos vemos en la tarde.

…  
…

—¿Estás emocionada por tu primer día de escuela en Japón?

Vivian miró a su prima mayor y negó ante su pregunta. No estaba nerviosa, lo que sí se sentía molesta por tener que usar una molesta falda.

Sora se detuvo frente a unas pantallas al ver a una mujer cantando, frente a ella había unas niñas de alrededor once años que miraban fascinadas a la artista. Algunas imitaban cantar con un micrófono en la mano mientras hacían una de las notas altas de la cantante.

Vivian miró hacia atrás al no sentir más los pasos de su prima y frunció el ceño al verla mirando aquella mujer. Con pasos grandes se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para llevársela.

—Hey, al menos sé un poco más amable. —Sora se quejó por la manera en cómo había sido sacada de ahí, pero más que molesta, le hacía gracia la actitud de ella.

—No, no lo haré. —gruñó la menor de ambas.

Luego de caminar durante diez minutos, llegaron a la escuela de Odaiba, Sora le mostró superficialmente la escuela, llevándola después hacia la dirección de la secundaria donde la dejó para que el profesor del salón la guiara a su nueva aula.

—Vivian, ya tengo que irme. El patio de mi escuela y esta está unido, pero las separan una verja. Quizás nos veamos en el receso. Pórtate bien, ¿sí? —Sora despeinó un poco a la chica antes de irse.

Vivian suspiró y observó el ambiente de la oficina mientras esperaba al que sería su profesor. Esperó alrededor de cinco minutos antes que el profesor se levantara de su asiento y la llevara al salón de clases. Cuando el profesor entró al aula, sintió un silencio por parte de los estudiantes estupendo, mas no se sorprendió de aquello. El hombre la presentó ante el salón y ella hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de sentarse donde le habían dicho.

La sensación de ser la nueva de la clase era lo más incómodo que podía sentirse en una escuela, y más si era un país nuevo.

—Me gusta tu cabello. —Vivian miró sorprendida ante el alago que había recibido de su compañero de mesa. —Es muy rizado y largo, es bonito. Bienvenida a la escuela.

La castaña, sin saber qué responder, miró al chico y solo se le ocurrió devolverle el halago. —Tus gafas, también son muy geniales.

El chico sonrió, al parecer aceptando su halago y se concentró en la clase. Vivian sintió que estaba al lado de un chico que se conformaba con lo más mínimo. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver que estaba progresando en la escuela.

El día transcurrió normal, bastante para ella. La clase terminó y los estudiantes empezaron a hablar en lo que la otra clase empezaba. El chico que había sido compañero de la chica había empezado a hablar con otros dos chicos que, al parecer, eran sus amigos. Mientras Vivian apoyó su mentón en su mano derecha, inconscientemente miró el bulto a sus pies y se acordó de su digimon que estaba escondido en este. Lo levantó y con cuidado metió su cabeza para ver en qué estaba para darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo muy a gusto. Sonrió y volvió a colocarlo en el piso para no perturbarlo.

—Hey, chica.

La castaña miró hacia su lado para encontrarse que el chico que había alagado su cabello la miraba con una sonrisa junto a los otros dos chicos.

—Mi nombre es Motomiya Daisuke, ella es Yagami Hikari y él Takaishi Takeru.

Una pequeña parte de ella se sentía feliz, ni en sus mejores días de escuela en su antiguo país le iba tan bien haciendo amigos. —Me llamo Vivian, Tanaka Vivian.

—Entonces, ¿vienes de Canadá? —le preguntó el chico rubio de los tres, y ella asintió. —¿Y cómo es? —la chica se acomodó en la silla para mirar hacia atrás, se acomodó su larga y rizada cabellera antes de empezar a contarles sobre lo que ellos querían escuchar de ella y del país americano.

…  
…

* * *

_Isla File, Digimundo│  
_

Lopmon se removió entre los digimons que había en la celda, su piel tenía rasguños, pero no estaba tan herido con relación a algunos digimons que había con él.

Tres Bakemons entraron a la celda y a la fuerza amarraron a un Impmon, Betamon y a Lopmon, los cuales fueron llevados a una pequeña habitación y arrojados a esta sin piedad. Los tres digimons se quejaron por la brusquedad del golpe al chocar al piso. Miraron hacia arriba cuando unos pies se pararon en frente de ellos, de pronto, los tres empezaron a ser golpeados con un látigo, haciendo que los tres digimons gritaran de dolor.

Los tres digimons cayeron heridos y quejándose por el dolor de los latigazos.

—Llévenselos a la habitación de pruebas, nos encargaremos de ellos más tarde.

Los tres Bakemons asintieron y amarraron a los digimons heridos para llevarlos a donde les habían pedido.

—Señor. —interrumpió un entrando y haciendo una reverencia. —Ogremon ya está listo para ser enviado a la tierra.

El digimon de etapa ultra dio unos pasos antes de sentarse en su trono. —Excelente, procedan con la operación. —el digimon asintió y sin esperar más, salió para hacer lo que su amo había ordenado. Mientras, el digimon ultra se acomodó aún más y se rio.

…  
…

* * *

_Odaiba, Japón│9 de abril._

El silbido del entrenador sonó cuando la pelota chocó contra el suelo, anotando otro punto para el equipo de la izquierda y al mismo tiempo, el fin del partido de voleibol amistoso. Todos los que participaban se felicitaron por el juego y luego se fueron para descansar un poco. Vivian se acercó al grupo de chicos que la esperaban en las gradas de la cancha.

—No sabía que jugabas tan bien. —comentó Takeru cuando la chica se sentó en la banca a beber agua.

—Jugaba en el equipo de la escuela allá en Canadá, me gusta mucho. —la chica colocó el cabello que caía de su cola alta sobre su hombro. —Fue divertido. Quizás me pueda unir al equipo, depende de lo que el entrenador me diga.

En ese instante, una gota de agua cayó sobre su nariz y al instante, miles de gotas llenaron el campus, seguido de una fuerte llovizna que hizo que todos los estudiantes se adentraran al recinto educativo. Los que estaban jugando voleibol, se dispusieron a irse, mientras que Daisuke y los demás se mantuvieron en los pasillos.

Vivian secaba su larga cabellera rizada con pequeños toques con la toalla. —¿Las lluvias aquí suelen ser así de repentinas?

—Realmente no. —respondió Hikari mirando la lluvia desde la ventana. De pronto, un ruido de escuchó fuera de la escuela, haciendo que todos se preguntaran por ello.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Takeru.

—¡Miren, un monstruo ataca la escuela! —exclamó un niño que se encontraba frente a la ventana, llamando la atención del profesor y los demás compañeros.

Daisuke y los chicos se acercaron y vieron a Ogremon atacando las instalaciones escolares del patio con su gran mazo de hueso. Ogremon se detuvo de su ataque para lanzar un gran rugido y seguir atacando.

Vivian dio un paso hacia atrás con cuidado para alejarse lo suficiente y luego irse corriendo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello. Buscó su bolso donde debía estar Terriermon, pero no lo encontró ahí, y un ataque de pánico la invadió.

—¡Terriermon!

—Aquí estoy. —respondió el pequeño monstruo digital sorprendiendo a la chica. —Lo siento, dije que me estaría quieto, pero ya me cansé de dormir, creo que se me durmió una oreja. —llevó una de sus patas a una de sus largas orejas para acariciarla, tratando de disminuir el entumecimiento que sentía.

La castaña sonrió de ternura cuando tomó a su compañero entre sus brazos, pero en ese instante sintió un golpe contra la pared de la escuela, y se acercó a una de las ventanas para ver que ahora el gran digimon verde atacaba la escuela en sí.

—Salgamos de aquí, hora de luchar. —el pequeño digimon asintió. Estaba listo para la batalla, aunque por dentro, tenía sus dudas.

…  
…

Cuando Ogremon atacó directamente la escuela con su mazo, el profesor de Educación Física mandó a todos los estudiantes a ponerse a salvo, y en un descuido, Daisuke y los otros dos se escaparon para poder hablar del tema.

—Debemos detenerlo.

—¿Pero ¿cómo, Daisuke? No tenemos a nuestros digimons. Sin Gatomon y los demás no podemos hacer nada. —expresó Hikari con preocupación.

—No podemos dejar que ataquen la escuela, pero sin nuestros digimons, no tenemos posibilidades. —aclaró Takeru.

Los tres chicos se sentían impotentes al no poder ayudar en nada. Los chicos se aproximaron donde habían estado antes para ver desde lejos por la ventana como el digimon de nivel campeón golpeaba la escuela.

De repente, Ogremon fue atacado, impresionando a los tres chicos, los cuales se asomaron para ver con más atención.

—¿Quién es ese? —exclamó Hikari al ver al gran digimon verde que vestía de pantalones y ametralladoras en las manos, haciendo que al instante sus amigos se colocaran a su lado para presenciar la pelea.

…  
…

Gargomon arremetió contra Ogremon cuando por fin estuvo fuera de la escuela para pelear. Vivian le había advertido de no hacer desastre, así que debía tener cuidado de cómo atacaba al otro digimon.

Ogremon se levantó del piso, visualizando su nuevo objetivo, gruño contra el digimon que lo había atacado y corrió desesperadamente contra él para arremeterle contra su mazo de hueso gigante _—¡Maza de Hueso! —_levantó su mazo y golpeó ferozmente al Gargomon, el cual cruzó sus brazos como forma de escudo para protegerse del ataque. —_¡Golpe del Mal! —_Ogremon golpe fuertemente en el estómago a su rival, levantándolo por los aires y cayendo dolorosamente en el suelo.

Vivian, que se había mantenido oculta para no llamar la atención del digimon enemigo, no pudo evitar salir de los arbustos para ir a ver a su digimon. Su cara estaba cubierta gracias al cubre-bocas que su tía le había dado y una capucha de un abrigo de los vestidores que había tomado prestado para que no lo reconocieran por si alguien se asomaba a ver la pelea. —Gargomon, ¿estás bien?

El gran digimon se trató de ponerse de pie, pero al ver como Ogremon se acercaba con otro golpe, abrazó a su compañera para protegerla del ataque, arrastrándolos a ambos por el piso. —¿Estás bien, Vi? —la castaña asintió y Gargomon se puso de pie para dejarla en el suelo. —Ponte a salvo. —la chica retrocedió y corrió nuevamente hacia los arbustos para ponerse a salvo.

Ogremon golpeó su pecho varias veces de manera feroz con ambas manos y volvió a correr hacia Gargomon para atacarlo.

—_¡Golpe salvaje!_ —Gargomon recargó sus ametralladoras de energía y las disparó contra Ogremon, el cual giró varias veces contra el suelo antes de estrellarse con un árbol.

Ogremon se puso de pie débilmente, pero aún le quedaba energía para batallar. Levantó su puño en el aire y este fue envuelto por una energía oscura. —_¡Golpe del Mal! _—empezó a correr nuevamente hacia su oponente.

Gargomon posicionó sus ametralladoras frente al enemigo mientras las recargaba de energía para contraatacar —_¡Golpe Salvaje!_

Cuando Gargomon consideró que Ogremon estaba lo suficientemente cerca, dejó salir toda su energía contra él, enviándolo nuevamente contra el suelo con un gran daño.

… 

Miyako se había unido a los chicos junto a Iori, y los cinco chicos habían presenciado toda la batalla entre Ogremon y Gargomon, sorprendidos ante el poder de ambos. Ninguno de ellos se explicaba por qué ambos digimons luchaban, solo habían presenciado la pelea con mucha atención.

Pero más que nada, se preguntaban quién era la persona que estaba junto al gran digimon conejo.

…  
…

Ogremon se levantó adolorido, y justo a su lado se formó un portal, el cuál miró antes de saltar en él y desaparecer ante los ojos de Vivian y Gargomon. La lluvia lentamente dejó de caer y sin querer la chica estornudó.

—Eso fue extraño. —la chica miró a su compañero y le acarició el brazo. —Vámonos, antes de que venga alguien y nos metamos en problemas.

Tanto la chica como el digimon corrieron hacia detrás de la escuela para que Gargomon volviera a ser Terriermon, el cual cayó agotado en el suelo. Vivian se quitó la toalla que tenía envuelta en la cara y luego tomó a Terriermon entre sus brazos con una tierna sonrisa y le besó la frente antes de entrar corriendo.

…  
…

Cuando la persona extraña se fue, Daisuke se acercó a la ventana y cuando sus otros cuatro compañeros se acercaron, se volteó hacia ellos. —Vamos a seguirlo.

Takeru le tomó el brazo para detenerlo, y el chico de los lentes de paró de golpe y lo miró. —Seguirlo no importa ahora, lo que realmente importa es qué buscaba ese Ogremon aquí y porqué empezó a atacar a la escuela de repente.

—Pero Daisuke tiene razón, resulta increíble que haya otro niño elegido acá en la escuela. Deberíamos investigar quién es. —exclamó Miyako mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con el puño.

—Un momento, —todos miraron a Daisuke. —¿Cómo saben que es de la escuela?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con una pequeña sonrisa. Daisuke siempre iba a ser Daisuke, despistado como siempre. —Daisuke, tenía el abrigo del equipo, lo que lo hace más que obvio que estudia en esta escuela. —comentó Iori.

Vivian se encontraba detrás de una pared escuchando lo que había podido escuchar, suspiró al saber que su identidad de mantenía oculta aún para los demás. Frunció el ceño para armarse de valor y salir, se acercó al grupo de chicos con Terriermon en brazos, el cual fingía nuevamente que era un muñeco. —Hola. —saludó llamando la atención de todos al tener ya el uniforme verde de la escuela y el cabello totalmente húmedo. —¿Se quedaron viendo al monstruo que nos atacaba? ¿Están bien?

—Sí. —respondió Hikari acercándose a la chica antes de notar la pierna herida de esta. —¿Qué te pasó ahí? —cuestionó señalando hacia la pierna.

Vivian miró su pierna y vio que tenía un rasguño de un tamaño considerable cerca de la rodilla el cual sangraba. Recordó el momento donde Gargomon la protegió y quizás cuando ambos fueron arrastrados por el suelo, ella se había herido. —Ah, eso, debió ser jugando voleibol, no sé, no tiene mucha importancia.

Iori miró el pequeño conejo de orejas largas que tenía la chica entre sus brazos y se acercó a él para mirarlo. Terriermon trató de mantenerse lo más calmado posible al notar al chico acercarse. _"Trata de ser un muñeco, trata de ser un muñeco"_ pensó el pequeño digimon. La castaña miró la acción del chico que parecía ser menor que ella y carraspeó su garganta.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Tu muñeco, es un poco extraño. —contestó sin quitarle la vista al conejo.

La chica trató de maquinar lo más rápido que pudo la respuesta a aquel comentario que el menor acababa de decir. Pero en ese momento llegó Sora junto con otros cuatro chicos, lo cual distrajo la concentración de los demás, salvándola de a poco.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Taichi mientras se acercaba a su hermana, a lo que esta asintió a su pregunta. Yamato hizo lo mismo con Takeru.

Sora, mientras, colocó su mano encima de la cabeza de su prima antes de tomarle las mejillas con cariño. —Estás húmeda, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna?

—Estoy bien. Lo de la pierna no fue nada. Solo me mojé, es todo. —respondió la menor ante las interrogantes de su prima mientras quitaba la mano de esta de su cabeza algo agobiada por sus preguntas, ganándose luego una mirada de desaprobación de la mayor.

—¿La conoces? —Daisuke preguntó al ver la gran cercanía que había entre ambas chicas.

La castaña lo miró, al parecer todos ahí conocían a su prima, pero al parecer, ella no se había molestado si quiera en presentarla ante ellos. Se giró hacia los demás y con las manos en las caderas les respondió. —Por supuesto, es mi prima, vine aquí para estar con ella. —contestó tomando del brazo a la pelirroja antes de mostrar una gran sonrisa a los demás.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —preguntaron todos sorprendidos a la nueva noticia.

…  
…

Era la hora de la cena en la casa de la familia Takenouchi, Toshiko había preparado una sopa de pescado, la cual había caído perfecta para Sora y Vivian. Hablaron sobre su primer día de escuela, donde obviaron decirle a la mujer el suceso del digimon y la escuela. Su sobrina le había dicho que había probabilidades de que se uniera al equipo de voleibol de la escuela.

—Gracias por la comida. —agradeció Vivian mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto con su plato para llevarlo hacia el fregadero y lavarlo. Se dirigió a la nevera y sacó un pedazo de flan y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación que compartía con Sora.

La pelirroja miró a su prima y luego a su madre, la cual asintió. La cena transcurrió tranquila entre las dos antes de que Sora terminara primero, llevara su plato a la cocina y lo fregara también. —Gracias por la comida, mamá. Voy a reunirme con los muchachos, no tardo en volver. —su madre asintió y Sora se dirigió a la entra de la casa donde se puso los zapatos y salió de la casa.

…  
…

Vivian se relajó en la tina con el agua caliente en todo su cuerpo. Se dejó hundir un poco y suspiró de lo bien que se sentía un buen baño de agua tibia para relajar la tensión después de una batalla. Terriermon se mantenía en el piso del baño, comiéndose el flan que su camarada le había llevado. Cuando terminó, colocó el plato junto con la cuchara a un lado antes de subirse al borde de la tina y entrar al agua con su compañera, donde inmediatamente flotó bocarriba. La castaña rio al ver a su compañero de esa forma y lo tomó entre sus brazos para sentarlo en el borde.

—¿Te gusta Japón?

—¿Gustarme? —el pequeño digimon colocó su pequeña pata en el en la boca pensando un poco. —¿A ti te gusta?, —Terriermon volvió al agua y nadó un poco hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del cuerpo de la chica para sujetarse del cuello con sus largas orejas y subir hasta la cabeza ajena. —si a Vi le gusta, a mí me gusta.

—Eso pensé —sonrió mostrando esa sonrisa que sabía que a su compañero le gustaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

…  
…

—¿Qué pasó? Estábamos en la clase cuando empezó a llover, seguido de eso algunos profesores entraron desesperados pidiendo que no salgamos de la clase, porque había un monstruo atacando la escuela. —explicó Joe con toda la calma.

—Estábamos en clase de Educación Física cuando empezó a llover de repente y luego apareció Ogremon atacando la escuela sin razón. —explicó Takeru mientras se mecía un poco sobre el columpio mirando hacia el piso, aún se preguntaba por qué había pasado ese suceso.

—Sin embargo, no pudimos ayudar en nada. —habló Hikari un tanto triste de la situación.

—Pero no hay que olvidar al digimon y a su camarada que pelearon contra Ogremon. —dijo Miyako a Hikari cuando la castaña comentó sobre ayudar.

—Espera, ¿un digimon y su camarada? —en ese instante había preguntado Koushiro, el cual se había mantenido callado, escuchando a los demás, la nueva idea de que hubiese un nuevo digidestinado le era muy increíble. Sacó su laptop de su mochila y empezó a teclear.

—Sí, no pudimos ver quién era porque tenía su cara oculta, —respondió Daisuke. —pero definitivamente es alguien de la escuela, porque tenía nuestro uniforme…

—Específicamente de nuestro salón de clase. —completó Takeru.

Ken colocó su mano en el mentón mientras pensaba. —Así que… un nuevo digidestinado en su escuela.

Taichi miró a todos los que estaban ahí presentes, el simple hecho de que hubiese otro digidestinado no era lo que realmente le preocupaba, sino el hecho de que Ogremon había estado en el mundo humano y estuviese atacado la escuela era lo que realmente lo ponía a pensar, ¿qué pasa si volvía Ogremon y atacaba a alguien? De solo pensarlo, se volvía ansioso.

—¿Han tratado de saber quién puede ser ese nuevo digidestinado? —Yamato preguntó.

—La verdad es que cuando la pelea acabó, tanto la persona como su digimon desaparecieron.

—¡La puerta está abierta! —exclamó Koushiro llamando la atención de todos los demás en el parque. Al instante, todos estaban alrededor de él mirando la pantalla, que en efecto mostraba la puerta del digimundo abierta.

—Pero, si está abierta, entonces, eso quiere decir que podemos ver a nuestros digimons, pero también puede significar que cualquier tipo de digimon, ¿no? —Sora preguntó algo preocupada.

Yamato se acercó a ella y colocó su brazo en su hombro para calmarla. —Tranquila, todo estará bien, ante cualquier ataque, estaremos listos. —Sora sonrió ante las palabras del rubio, las cuales la calmaron.

—Haré todo lo posible para traer a los digimons, mientras averigüen sobre el nuevo digidestinado. —respondió Koushiro hacia los demás mientras cerraba su laptop.

Todos asintieron y se organizaron para buscar al nuevo digidestinado. Sabían que una nueva aventura los esperaba.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
